In recent years, with an increase of consumer's interest in fragrance, a demand for the fragrance at the time of using the product ranges widely. With respect to the needs for improvements in persistence of fragrance, in general, compounded flavors or fragrances or flavor or fragrance capsules, in which a lot of a last note with low volatility is blended, are used. In addition, as a persistence enhancing agent of fragrance, there are proposed fixatives, for example, p-menthane-3,8-diol (see Patent Literature 1) and 3-(menthoxy)-1,2-propanediol (see Patent Literature 2).
However, the feeling to fragrance is different among individuals and is influenced by physical condition, etc. Thus, there was a case where when the fragrance is unnecessarily given over a long time, the feeling is offended, or a feeling of displeasure is brought.
In addition to the consumer's needs for enjoying the fragrance over a long time, there are a large number of consumer's needs for enjoying the fragrance only when necessary.